twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Evie Moore
Known Information Evangeline, or "Evie" as she calls herself, was born on a Cestral horse farm as one of a multitude of siblings. She left her home young and began traveling, funding her way as a 'healer-for-hire'. Evie has expressed that she spent time serving alongside the soldiers of Castle Thorn, but the extent and capacity are still a blur to her. She visited many lands before her untimely, but well-deserved death in Cole. Following her return, Evie has made her way around Port Frey as a resident artist, healer and assistant to Victor Curoch's establishment, Curoch's House of Tea. As of the March 2019 gathering, she has made her home permanently in Port Frey at the request of Victor to assist during the off season running of the shop. As her memories began to return to her, she started to seek some sort of atonement for past crimes. It was during the August 2019 gathering that she found that very atonement in a new found god, Haelo, to whom she has sworn oaths to protect those around her. Number of pins Allies *Victor Curoch - Evie's boss and constant companion throughout each gathering. She has more trust in Victor than she does in most *Cal Northwode - An older brother figure to Evie, Cal has provided a steadfast guidance and a shoulder to lean on in the darkest of times. *Ichius Singh - An odd friend, but a friend nonetheless. Evie sees in him a kindred spirit *Gaius Atrais - A stalwart ally and a voice of reason. Evie seeks him first on the battlefield for instruction. *Fionn Ó Conchobhair - A very good "friend" *Kaelan Estelmer - Often a source of frustration to her, but someone Evie knows she can count on, depsite his tendencies to "ship" her with her boss *Astra Artelius - One of Evie's closest girlfriends, they bond a lot over the failings of the Castle Thorn boys. *Granuelle O'Conaill - A motherly figure to Evie, who she trusts implicitly. *Brynn Hadley - A half-fae that comes by the shop often and has provided her sweets. A budding friendship. *Vasya Ispere - A budding friendship. Evie has watched Vasya run into danger more than once to save a life, and greatly respects that. *Cahan - Evie grew closer to Cahan following Euphie's death, where she was a small source of comfort for her kinsman. *Euphemia Taggart (deceased) - After returning together as two Cestral in the same profession of keeping others safe, they grew close. Her death is a constant reminder for Evie to do better and to be better- for Euphie. Enemies *Empty tankards *Shades *Bugs Obituaries * Rumors *Rumor has it Evie can yell so loudly you can hear her from the other end side of Tear. *Rumor has it, Evie and Kaelan put on the best tours in all of Port Frey! *Evie is the only person to have yelled at Lady Xasha and gotten away with it. * Rumor has it, that Evie once hucked a tea kettle so hard that it went around all of Adelrune and came back to beam some schmuck who didn't pay his tab. * Rumor has it that Evie is hanging around all the castle thorn soldiers because she is hoping to be pricked. * Rumor had it Evie was destined to be a front line healer * Rumor had it Evie is the best coworker ever Quotes * "Any tea is better if you Cestral it up!" - Said while pouring Whiskey into tea. * "You're my flock now." * "STOP PUTTIN HOLES IN ME ROOF!!" Soundtrack Into the Wild - Miracle of Sound Step it Out Mary - The High Kings Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.